Many individuals enjoy listening to music in the shower. The present invention features a novel waterproof storage system for music players. The system is collapsible for compact storage (e.g., during travel). The system may be sized to fit various music players including but not limited to small/medium/large MP3 players and other portable devices such as phones with music players included (e.g., iPhone®).